Playing matchmakers
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: This is a story about lesbians so if you don't like it don't read it. What happens when Ron flirts with someone else and his girlfriend is a friend of his sister? And what happens when the family knows the truth about the only daughter? Read to find out


**Playing matchmakers. **

"I'm home" Ginny Weasley shouts as she walks into the apartment that she shares with Luna Lovegood.

"Where are you Luna?" she shouts.

"In here" Luna answers from the living room.

Ginny walks into the living room. And on the couch Luna sits with her arm around Hermione Granger who's crying.

"What's wrong Mya?" Ginny asks sitting down on the other side of Hermione and puts her arm around the crying woman too.

"It's Ron" Hermione answers through her tears.

"What did he do this time? He didn't hit you did he?" Ginny asks.

"No. He... he flirted with Gabrielle Delacour" Hermione says. "Again."

"WHAT?!" Ginny shouts. "That little git is going to get his ass kicked, I swear. Does he even know that you're upset?"

"No" Hermione answers.

"Do you wanna know what I think you should do?" Luna asks.

"Yeah" Hermione says.

"I think you should dump Ron and get yourself a girlfriend and I don't mean someone to just talk too. I mean like Ginny is my girlfriend" Luna says. "It's great. She knows exactly what I need and the sex... WOW!"

"Luna!" Ginny says red in the face of embarrassment. "I think Mya gets it."

Hermione laughs.

"She's a sex goddess" Luna says, joining Hermione's laugh.

After a while Ginny starts laughing too.

"You really should dump Ron if he does stuff like that" Ginny says when they've calmed down.

"Yeah. But what if I get out with it and no girl wants me?" Hermione says.

"So you are a lesbian? I knew it!" Ginny says.

"Don't worry. We've got a friend who's been checking you out for a year. She's just waiting for you to come out" Luna says.

Ginny smiles.

"Yes we have" Ginny says. "Come on. Let's go break up with Ron."

The girls floo to the burrow. In the living room the meet Harry and Ron.

"Tell him Mya" Luna says.

"I wanna say something first" Ginny says then she turns to Ron. "Ron, Gabrielle doesn't like you."

Then she takes a step back.

"Mya we'll be in the kitchen. Just shout if you need us" Luna says and takes Ginny and Harry with her into the kitchen.

"Hi mum" Ginny says as they come into the kitchen. "Hi Fleur. Hi Bill. Hi Charlie. Hi Gabrielle."

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley says and hugs her.

"Hi mum" Ginny says again.

"Hi Luna" Mrs Weasley says and hugs her too.

"Hi Mrs Weasley. I mean Molly" Luna says.

"Gabrielle we totally turned her" Ginny says.

"You did?" Gabrielle asks happily.

"Yeah. She's dumping that asshole right now" Luna says.

"Ginny! Luna!" Hermione shouts.

The two women run into the living room. Where Ron has Hermione pushed against a wall.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Ginny and Luna shouts at the same time.

Ron gets so surprised that he lets Hermione go and she runs to the other two women.

"You asshole! She's not even into you!" Luna shouts.

"And neither is Gabrielle!" Ginny shouts and drags Hermione and Luna to the kitchen where Fred and George now is too.

"Okay everybody. Luna and I are lesbians and we're dating" Ginny says and holds Luna's hand.

"I am a lesbian too" Gabrielle says.

"So am I" Hermione says and smiles at Gabrielle.

"Gin how long have you been...?" Harry asks.

"Since you dumped me" Ginny answers.

"Congrats" Charlie says. "All of you. If you're happy then so am I."

"Yeah, I'm with Charlie" Bill says. "Congrats."

"When's the wedding Gin?" Fred and George asks smiling.

Ginny smiles back and then looks at Luna and the smile gets bigger.

"Why? Why Gabrielle?" Fleur asks.

Gabrielle looks ready to cry.

"Are you questioning her sexuality?" Ginny asks in disbelief. "Why are you straight? Can you tell me that?"

"Gin I think you should stay out of this" Bill says.

"I won't stay out of this unless Gabrielle tells me to stay out of it" Ginny answers.

"Fleur I'm a lesbian because I was meant to be. I can't choose my sexuality but I wouldn't change it if I could. I'm proud of it" Gabrielle says.

"Mum? Are you okay with this?" Ginny asks.

"What ever makes you happy sweetheart. I was hoping for grandchildren from you but I'll survive as long as you're happy. Both of you. And of course Hermione and Gabrielle too. I love you girls" Mrs Weasley says.

"Thanks mum" Ginny says smiling.

"Gabrielle this is Hermione. Hermione this is Gabrielle" Luna says. "Now we've introduced you now you can start dating."

"That's my girl" Ginny says and holds Luna close to her body. "Anyway we should leave. We've done our part here. Bye."

"Gin?" Fred says.

"Yeah?" Ginny says.

"What about sex?" Fred asks.

"Oh they manage just fine" Hermione says smiling.

"MYA!" Ginny says.

"What? Luna said so" Hermione says.

"We manage just fine thank you Fred" Luna says and grabs Ginny's hand and they floo back to their place.

**A few hours later.**

"I'm going to bed Gin" Luna says.

"Me too" Ginny says and follows Luna into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When they're done they get into their king size bed and holds each other close.

"We should become matchmakers honey" Luna says.

"Yeah, we should be that" Ginny agrees. "We're good at that."

After that they're silent just enjoying each others presence.

"You really are a sex goddess just so you know" Luna suddenly says.

"So are you baby. So are you" Ginny says and kisses Luna on the lips and the kiss quickly deepens.

**A/N: Okay I'm pretty proud of this story. I like it. Do you? Please review. **

**I'm not a lesbian so I don't know if it's good from that pov so if you are or you know someone who is I'd love to know what you/that person thinks.**

**And I guess nobody cares but I think that people who's gay and who tells the people they love that they are gay are really brave 'cause I think it's hard to tell people about it in the start. And I would be proud if any of my friends was gay and came out with it. I would be proud to his or her friend because that shows that my friend is brave.**

**Okay now you know that about me.****Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love**

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


End file.
